comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Canary
Dinah Lance is the owner of Sherwood Florist in Gotham City. Her father was a detective and her mother was the original Black Canary. Black Canary came on the vigilante and hero scene some years ago in Gotham. She is rumored to be a part of a nebulous hero team known as the Birds of Prey. Background Dinah Laurel Lance is second generation in the hero game. She's the daughter of the original Black Canary, Dinah Drake, and detective Larry Lance. It can safely be said that crime-fighting is in her blood. Against the express wishes of her mother, the younger Dinah chose the the crime-fighter's life, being rigorously trained by several members of the JSA, chiefly Ted Grant. When her training was complete, Dinah took up her mother's identity and costume and adopted both as her own. Dinah made a name for herself as a driven and competent (and perhaps brash and arrogant) hero such that when the new JLA was formed she was invited as a charter member. It was under the auspices of the JLA that she met and fell in love with Oliver Queen. The pair worked well as colleagues, then friends, then lovers under the banner of the JLA before Ollie chose to leave the League to focus on his home city and Dinah followed to make a life with him, joining him on his personal mission. The pair eventually try to settle down in Seattle, Dinah opening the "Sherwood Florist" as a day job cover. Their relationship is put under stress, however, as Ollie gets family-minded and Dinah rejects it as unsuitable to their dangerous life. Not long after her spurning of Ollie's advances, Dinah was captured by a gang under her investigation and brutally tortured. Rescued by Ollie, she comes out of the experience changed. She is barren and she can no longer make her fabled Canary Cry. The pair still love each other, but drift apart over Ollie's continued desire to sire children. He finally calls the relationship off in favour of another. Shortly afterward Dinah receives the shocking news that Oliver Queen died while stopping a terrorist attack. The heartbroken Dinah is called to Gotham by an old friend, Oracle (the former Batgirl), with whom she forms a crime-fighting partnership she thrives in. This partnership soon blossoms into a full-blown team, the Birds of Prey, with Dinah in leadership. This team of tough-as-nails street level heroines become a formidable force in Gotham's dank underbelly, and Dinah blooms in her new role. After besting the League of Assassins in a brutal campaign, Dinah takes a restorative bath in the Lazarus Pit. This restores her completely: her Canary Cry returns and she can once again bear children. The newly re-energized Dinah uses her newfound zeal for life to reform the JSA as a tribute to her mother, serving as a member of it even while working with the Birds. All this is dropped, however, without a second thought, when she finds out that Oliver Queen has returned from the dead. She goes to find him, but finds instead Oliver's body without a soul. The soul eventually returns to the body, however, and the pair rekindle their lost romance, even through the added tensions of their years apart. Having agreed to trade places with Lady Shiva for training, secretly hoping to soften the deadly assassin while gaining an understanding of why she is the way she is, Dinah heads off to Vietnam. In her absence Shiva--taking the name Jade Canary--joins the Birds of Prey while Dinah replicates Shiva's training. She decides to terminate the training early, however, as to complete it would turn her into a person she doesn't want to be. She instead returns to America with a better understanding of others' lives and a deeper appreciation of her own. Then the Crisis event struck. She found herself pulled into the labyrinth and on an island teeming with thugs and worse she has to fight off day and night. She is eventually captured and once again faces and tortured to the point she thinks her life is over. A green archer, however, rescues her; Oliver had arrived. The pair of lovebirds are reunited and leave the island together, transported to a new world where they can dispense justice and fight crime together again. Personality *'Mules Ain't Got NOTHIN' On Me!' - Saying that Dinah is stubborn is like saying the Pacific Ocean is wet: a gross understatement. Once Dinah makes up her mind it would take moving the heavens and the Earth to get her to come around to another point of view. Typically whatever she's decided on has to play out to its consequences before she changes her course. *'These Fists Are Made For Smashing' - And that's just what they'll do if you get on her angry side. Dinah is not even slightly shy about getting physical--very physical--when you upset her. She's trained and honed her body into being one of the best martial artists in the world. And she didn't do that to do katas in the park... *'I Love The Battlefield' - Dinah is dedicated heart, mind, and soul, to the entirety of the Hero Experience ™. She was brought up by heroes (including her mother, the original Black Canary). She spent her childhood around heroes. The hero ethic and the hero lifestyle was imprinted on her at an early age. Not being a hero? Not fighting evil? INCONCEIVABLE! *'Am I the Den Mother?' - Yes. Yes she is. Her stubbornness is actually an asset when trying to herd cats like she does as "leader" of the Birds of Prey. Her extremely powerful personality and her subtle tactical and strategic sense helps as well, naturally. *'Mess with My Family; Mess with Me' - Anybody whom Dinah thinks falls under her protection is PROTECTED. As the old song goes: "To defend, this is the pact, but when ... damage done, to avenge, this is the pact." Dinah will go to extreme lengths to protect her own. And will go to more extreme lengths if she fails at her self-appointed task. Logs First Player's Logs *2013-05-29 - The Great Escape - There's a breakout at the Raft, and a varied group of heroes show up to stop it! *2013-05-30 - Lets Meet Molly (or Dining with Dinah) - Dinah takes Molly out for pizza and ice cream. YAY! NPCed Logs *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. Second Player's Logs *TBA Third Player's Logs *2017-11-23 - Event in the Park - First scene for many people. Central park hijinks. *2017-12-05 - Mission to Latveria - Heroes are dispatched to coerce Dr Doom's help. Gallery BK1.jpg BK2.jpg BK3.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Star City Category:DC Available